


Consumed

by gentlemanadventurer



Series: Strike That/Reverse It [3]
Category: Hansel & Gretel - All Media Types, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanadventurer/pseuds/gentlemanadventurer
Summary: A tale told backwards. Hansel and Gretel - take two.





	Consumed

There are crows on the path leading into the forest. They peck at the ground, devouring crumbs. You are supposed to be watching your brother, but the birds are acting strangely. Curiosity pricks at you. You take him by the hand as you follow the corvids. His rock collection clacks softly in his pockets as you walk.

Pine trees, burnt sugar, and cooking flesh. The house is small and pretty and built of candy. Your brother recoils, but you take his hand and pull him closer.

She’s dead. She has been dead for some time. She opens blind eyes in her blackened face as she pulls herself from the stove and hisses at you. Her teeth are very white. Too white. Extending a hand, she reaches for you, hearing your steps, your heavy breathing.

You shove your brother forward and her hand closes around him. Quickly, you shove them both and they fall towards the wall. There is a large metal cage. It was there for you, but now it is theirs. You close your eyes and ears and heart to your brother’s cries as she takes him. It is him or it is both of you.

The house is full of secrets: books and boxes and a rainbow of silken thread that sings. She tries to bargain with you as she wastes away, starving and empty, but you don’t speak to her. Instead, the secrets devour you.

Shining white stones lead away from the house, back towards the edge of the forest. They are your brother’s work, his collection dropped one at a time to lead him home.

Home.

Full of people.

You've never considered how many more secrets live in their bones.


End file.
